Ginger in Daydream
by KorinalaFang
Summary: This follows Ginger and his relationship with his closest friend Devan who he also really likes
1. Opened the door to love

It's Monday afternoon morning. *yawn*. I wonder what time he'll get here as I awkwardly clean out my locker before I forget. "Hey!" I hear in a familiar voice, of course it's my closest friend who knows my secret. She can't quite keep quiet with her friends but, sometimes I wish she'd be a little more secretive. I mentioned a secret. I'm not homosexual, but I do kind of fall in love with both sexes. "Collinda where is he?" I reply in exasperation.  
"Maybe he doesnt have an exam today." She smiles, that smile when she knows I'm dying to see him. I'm about to close my locker and head on up to the office when HE comes in. I try not to smile, but she smiles knowingly. "Hey guys." says Devan seeing as we're the only three people there. Walking off Collinda teases yelling "Catch you later geekazoïds!"  
She just wants to tell him about this love I feel. No one is around. So maybe now would be a great time, I tried convincing myself. Signing and turning a full circle I blurt out: "Devan I love you!" Running away and hiding, he chases after me. It was an awkward silence at first but then he took my hand. I was so surprised feeling the blush come on my face. "I love you too," he says, "want to maybe go see something with me?" I feel the heat burning my face with a bright blush. "Y-yes yes! Oh god I'd love it!" He smiles happy with that answer.  
"Pick you up at 8?"  
I nod unable to speak.

At 7 there was only an hour left before he came... 'Guuuuuh I'm so nervous!' I thought. I want to see his cute face like right now. I wore my best pants and this really cool shirt that I thought he might like. Its got a mix of Skyrim and COD on it. I fell asleep waiting for him to pick me up.

When I awoke I heard my mom calling me saying there's a friend at the door for me. I check the time... 'Oh shit its ten after!' I run to the door getting to go out, wearing my good shoes. He was there and he smiled beckoning me to come over. "So I heard you like pizza." "Who doesn't?" He laughs making me blush. We went to Dominos. And he ordered chicken wings with a bacon peperoni pizza. Sooo yummy. I don't want to end it anytime soon. Then being a gentleman, even though I'm the same sex, he opened my door. At Silver City we watched Jurassic world. I didn't know he was into dinosaurs, unlike Collinda always jumping and being super excitable. Its a great film so it seems. He looked at me and I waited for it. For that kiss. He put his arm around me. Grabbed my peach fuzed chin and drew me into a sweet sweet kiss. At that moment its like all I ever wanted in life was right there in this movie theather.

He dropped me off its almost midnight. "Next time we're going to an aquarium and don't worry I've got enough for the trip to Toronto and back. This has been the best day of my life. And our next date is a trip to the big city. Too bad I can't tell anyone but a few friends. I mean I've never been this happy until today.


	2. Toronto here we come!

It rolled onto Friday. I'm ready to go out on that trip to Toronto. I wasn't expecting him to call me last night telling me we were going tonight for the weekend. I decided to get ready for school. I brushed my death tried to make my curly red hair look nice. Failing miserably, I quit going out to have some breakfast. I grab some bread and head out the door. "I'm so glad that this is the last day before we have exams." I thought. I get to see that cute face of his. Smiling awkwardly to no one in particular.

Finally I got to school who would have thought I could be more tired. "Nathan we're leaving at lunch." I hear from the background. "huuuuh?" Not realizing anything really. "NATHAN!" He shouted in my ear.

"Oh. Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

I am so ready to die now. We're leaving earlier now which means we'll be together even longer.

"Sheeesh. Don't look so goddamn happy Ginge."

"Urrrr, sorry I'm just really excited.""He kisses me, making me tingle all over. I'm now more excited than ever. God he is the cutest man on earth.

It's lunch, we left school getting my things and jumping on the road. I feel so nervous sitting beside him, his slender arms holding the steering wheel. He looked over at me. Hey cutie. Wanna listen to some music?"

"Yeah sure."

He then put on Avenged Sevenfold, making me so happy. And somehow I fell asleep.

"Goodnight babe", he says. Even when I couldn't hear him at all.


End file.
